1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of agriculturally-sourced liquids, oils and aqueous solutions, derived from agricultural seed product by mechanical means. The present invention also relates to the use of the products produced by mechanical means as food for animals and humans.
2. Background of the Art
WO 99/62356 concerns enhanced food for humans which has significantly higher omega-3 content by the use of oil obtained by Salvia hispanica-L seed. Salvia hispanica-L is a summer annual belonging to the Labiate family. It originates in mountain regions extending from west central Mexico to northern Guatemala.
Published U.S. Patent Application Document No. 2006/0286184 discloses a food supplement comprising Salvia sclarea seeds, or flour, oil or pulp or extracts obtained from the seeds as well as finished food products comprising the food supplement. This invention further concerns a nutraceutical or cosmetic preparation comprising as an active ingredient Salvia sclarea seeds, or flour, oil or pulp or extracts obtained from the seeds. Various forms of processing, including cold pressing and extraction to obtain the salvia sclarea oil is shown. The reference specifically and generally discloses examples of manners for separating the oil that include cold press achieved by crushing and pressing the seed, centrifugation of the pressed seed for collection of the oily fraction present in the supernatant, and optionally also purification by various means known in the art such as by using filters, collecting sediments etc. This reference discusses Salvia sclarea and does not describe Salvia hispanica-L seed (e.g., a proprietary Chia seed referred to as Chaveka™ seed).
Published U.S. Patent Application 2004/0161524 describes a method for producing a liquid plant extract containing plant powder, which comprises concentrating a liquid extract containing an active ingredient in the presence of the plant powder, the liquid extract being obtained from a plant containing the active ingredient; a process for producing a plant extract containing plant powder, which is characterized by comprises concentrating and drying a liquid extract containing an active ingredient in the presence of the plant powder, the liquid extract being obtained from a plant containing the active ingredient; a liquid plant extract or plant extract containing plant powder which comprises a liquid extract or plant extract containing the active ingredient obtained from a plant containing the active ingredient and comprises plant powder, and in which the content of the active ingredient in the liquid extract or plant extract is higher than that in the plant; and a food and drink or feed to which the liquid plant extract or plant extract containing plant powder is added. There is no particular limitation as to the apparatus used for extraction, and a vessel designed for efficient extraction, a stirrer, a reflux condenser, a Soxhlet extractor, a homogenizer, a shaker, a supersonic generator, etc., may be used. The liquid extract may be treated by means of various solid-liquid separation such as sedimentation, cake filtration, clear filtration, centrifugal filtration, centrifugal sedimentation, compression separation or filter press.
Chia or Salvia Hispanica is an estival growing annual species belonging to the family Labiata that is indigenous to Central and South America, particularly the Rocky Mountains area extending from the Mexican western central area towards northern Guatemala. A sample of references on chia can be found in the list of references provided herein. Pre-Columbian civilizations, mainly Aztecs, used chia as a raw material for a number of applications, such as in a variety of medicinal and nutritional compounds, and in substances such as paints. Chia was extremely important to Pre-Columbian societies. From the point of view of significance, only corn and beans surpassed it.
Although chia was originally part of the South and Central American and U.S. Southwest indigenous diet, this changed with colonization and modernization. Today, Mexican Indian descendants still grow chia on a small scale using rudimentary technological methods, for preparing a popular beverage called “Chia fresca”. Chia is also grown today for use as an invaluable binder in industrial compounds, such as varnish, paints and cosmetics. In U.S. Patent Application Published Document 20080305190 (Vuksan), it is reported that typical chia flour, after oil extraction (which is how it is marketed), provides the remaining chia flour with 50-60% of fiber. Chia seed possesses 5% of soluble fiber which appears as mucilage when the seed is humidified.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,965 (Fitzpatrick) discloses food products containing whole chia seeds or a gluten-free agglutinant derived therefrom that are made by mixing a food material with water, adding whole chia seeds or an agglutinant derived therefrom in an agglutinating amount, and reducing the water activity of the mixture. Other ingredients such as honey, syrups, and sprouted grains can also be mixed with the chia seeds. The gluten free varieties are of especial value for those individuals who are allergic to the gluten in wheat and other grains. The chia seeds may be ground, often in the presence of other ingredients for food products, using the chia seed as an agglutinant.